Process modeling is an error-prone task in which design flaws may lead to errant runtime behavior. Such design flaws may result in a number of undesirable effects both in the Business Process Management System (BPMS) runtime and connected applications. For example, inconsistent application states, security violations, service level agreements (SLAs) and Key Performance Indicators (KPIs) not being reached, or a failure to terminate, etc., may occur.